Reoccuring memories
by Gilraen Elensar
Summary: Germany's having a bad day. England/America arguments seemed to be getting worse. What happens when England's riled up enough for him to rush out of the meeting? What will America do?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Germany's having a bad day. England/America arguments seemed to be getting worse. What happens when England's riled up enough for him to rush out of the meeting? What will America do?

**Warning: **Slash/Shounen ai US/UK : D

**Disclaimer: **Sadly Hetalia belongs to its rightful owner.

**Chapter 1**

Germany sighed. It was just like any other meeting. Italy was screaming for pasta, France spreading his perverted ness, Russia threatening everyone, England and America having the same old argument over and over again. Something about America eating like a pig according to England and America insulting England's cooking! Same old! Same old! Germany sighed, he turned and saw an unfamiliar Nation. 'Who is that again?' He thought, racking his brain for the answer. The other Nation was hugging a huge Teddy bear to himself. A light bulb turned on as he realized that it was Canada, America's younger brother. He was looking nervously between England and America as if trying to make them stop arguing by just looking. He then turned and then blushed when he realized that he was being examined by Germany searing gaze. He then blushed even more when France turned to him to talk about the rare delicacies of French food. Germany looked around, and realized that Japan and China haven't even arrived yet, that was strange, they were usually here right after England arrives. Well, he supposed it didn't matter, the fewer the amount the lower the noise! Besides they were probably fawning over something that Japan recently found, something about vaoi... no yowie... no that can't be it...yaoi... Oh whatever! He is going to stop thinking about the noise and go back to work. Now that's a good solution. But the flying papers and the shout of, "PASTAAAAA!" didn't help, he put his pen down on the table and sighed again and glared at America and England, wishing they'd magically disappear. Usually he held a higher respect towards America and England but not today. The loud shouting coming from said Nations wasn't helping his killer headache. He looked closely at the two Nations, something seemed strange. He looked closely. Now that he was paying attention, the argument did seem a bit more intense than usual, both of the Nations looked angry, and it was usually Britain that got riled up but this time America was as well. Then England suddenly stood up, " SHUT UP ALFRED!" He shouted and walked out of the room quickly. The room was silent. Germany would have liked it if it wasn't for the awkwardness . Everyone stared at America. America not realizing his audience, put his elbows on the table and face in his hands. Germany quickly got the meeting together and dismissed everyone before anymore drama happened so that America didn't get any unwanted questions. He wouldn't admit it but he was slightly worried about England, the Nation had looked upset as he had walked out of the room and the same could be said for America, who was still in his chair moping and staring at the table morosely. Germany nodded at France, who indicated that he would take care of it. As usual. "Hey! Germany! Let's go make some pasta! Come on! ve~" Italy came to him and started dragging him away. "I'm coming Italy," Germany sighed with resignation and trudged after Italy, he did enjoy their outings after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

England walked into the World Meeting at the usual time, not too early nor too late. As he walked to his chair and started stacking his notes and other papers with numerous ideas, America walks in and shouts giving England the usual headaches he gets when near America, "The hero is here! Let the world meeting begin!" this was shouted right next to his ear, he was never going to be able to have proper hearing again! As the other Nations start arguing over each other, England was sitting there trying to take notes on whatever was being discussed. America was being particularly loud, as much as he loved the younger Nation, England just couldn't handle that much noise, as he hadn't had his usual morning tea. England glared at America, " Shut up, you idiot!" He said it quietly so that the others wouldn't hear! "No way Iggy!"'America pouted back and carried on shouting. England couldn't stand it, the nearing of American Independence day was putting a strain on his work. The revolutionary war was more than 300 years ago but he just couldn't let it go. When America left, England didn't know what he'd done wrong, he had given America what he had wanted and coddled him! But America leaves anyway. That had really hurt, still does, even though he'd just found out that he had a different type of affection for America! He was never going to let anybody find out, even if it's the last thing he does. He just couldn't face rejection from America again, he didn't think he could handle it. Thinking about all this made everything depressing, and England had a prickling feeling in his eyes and they started to water. He quickly took a few breaths in and stopped the liquid from coming out of his eyes. He looked down on his lap trying to regain his composure. As he was doing this, America seats himself next to England and shouts, " HEY ENGLAND, You have to come to my awesome party in two weeks! England just stared at him his eyes strained and slightly red. "Shut up, !" He said again. America looked downtrodden but quickly recovered and shouted, "Well you are a horrible cook England! You nearly killed me with your food!" America just said this to get back at England for him blatantly ignoring America. When America said this, England began remembering an America, when he was much younger. America had loved his food, he had even asked for thirds. How had everything gone wrong? America not getting a response from England kept on saying other things which would usually rile the Brit up. England only half listening to the American, couldn't take it, he didn't mean to do all the things America was listing off. It wasn't his fault! That wasn't fair of America. He stood up, and shouted, "SHUT UP, ALFRED," when all the other Nations started to stare wide eyed at the Upset Brit, he rushed out of the room before any tears could fall. Nobody in the meeting hall had ever seen something like this happen, England had never walked out on any of the meetings, he had never even missed one! This had the Nations gawp at each other still silent and started looking at America who looked just as worse as England had. Before they could confront anyone, the meeting was dismissed early and everyone was ushered out, except France. America POV America stared miserably into his hands. He hadn't meant to shout out those things at England, he had just gotten annoyed when England ignored him like he was some kind of uninteresting object! Damm-it! The whole point of the revolution was so that He and England could be equals! But that didn't happen, England had tried to avoid America as much as he could, but America didn't let him, he always found an opportunity to be near the Brit! Now he must have ruined any progress they made, England had looked even more upset and bothered than usual. "My, my, Amerique," France approached him, "what have to done this time." Canada walked up to America from behind France. America looked up at both of them, even after all the wars and disputes, those two were still together. "How do you do it?" America said before he could stop himself. "How do you look past all of what happened at the past?" He elaborated after France raised an eyebrow. This time his brother replied, "Alfred you have to know that England doesn't know the reasoning as to why you started the revolution," Canada paused waiting for the words to sink in.

America's eyes widened, "What?"

France continued, "Poor Angleterre thinks you, Amerique doesn't want anything to do with him anymore, that is why he has been avoiding you."

"B-but that's not why! I only wanted to be his equal," America replied 'and more,' he added in his head.

"Well then Alfred, I think you should go after him, and settle this for once," Canada said smiling encouragingly at America.

America jumped out of his seat, and threw his bomber jacket on, and was going to run out of the door when France called out, "Amerique, I think you should hurry, I thought I saw Angleterre crying!"

America was horrified, England never cried, he was always the strong one, except at the revolution, when England was on his knees, he wasn't sure back then, but now he definitely knew that England was crying, which had been disguised by the rain.

America started to run faster, he could reach the Brit's hotel in no time, He was going to make sure that England would have no more reasons to cry again. Besides he was a hero after all.

Back in the meeting hall, Canada stared questionably at France, "Do you think its going to get better?" He moved closer, "For America and England?" He added.

"Of Course my Mathieu, " France said, wrapping his arms around Canada, and making him blush a rosy pink, "I think all of this would be fine by tomorrow."

Canada relaxed against France, the blush still hadn't died down, he seemed to get pinker instead, "I sure hope so Francis." Canada rested his head on France's shoulder and waited.

Please Review! : D For advice or friendly criticisms or for anything.

Thanks for Reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

England POVEngland ran past the numerous amount of doors in the long corridor. He couldn't do anything as his vision blurred and his throat constricted. He had to stop and hold his breath as he realised that this wasn't the exit. He had actually run further away in the opposite direction. Now that he looked around, he was in a courtyard filled with greenery and enormous flowers of various colours. "God, you're so stupid!" he muttered to himself, holding his hair with both hands in a death grip. Why didn't he look before running off like some hormonal teenager.

There was a park bench by the side of the building wall near a hedge, he went and sat, more like fell on it. Now that he was alone and in a quiet environment to sort out his thoughts, he let out sobs of resentment and anguish. He had completely humiliated himself in front of all the countries! "Dammit!" He cursed trying to avoid thinking of the hamburger obsessed idiot, as it made his tears worse. Honestly, he tried to let go of what happened centuries ago, but it just didn't work. The way America acted towards him during the World wars made it worse. He had been cold and distant, that was a look England never wanted to see on America's face again.

He started choking, his heavy crying made it hard to breathe. And he didn't even know why he was crying this hard in the first place, he couldn't even remember what the argument had been. He succumbed to his sobs, shaking from trying to prevent any noise from escaping in fear of other countries finding him. He failed at this miserably. He hugged himself and hung his head as his tears seemed relentless. He couldn't stand it anymore, he didn't want to feel this sense of doom and loneliness anymore, he just wanted everything to stop.

He failed to hear footsteps approach him because of his heavy crying. He started, as long refined arms wrapped around him. The touch was comforting after going so long without any contact. "It's alright...shh...everything will be fine...shh...don't cry iggy." He heard snippets of what comfort was being offered to him. As he inhaled and put his head down on a muscular shoulder, he realised it was America. Tears still leaking from his eyes, he gripped America harder, to hear a pained gasp, but he didn't let go. He wasn't going to let go. Just in case he was imagining this. He sniffled and burrowed even closer. He didn't want this to be his imagination. He really didn't.

He heard a sigh and some whispered words, "...the things you do to yourself." he felt his hair being stroked and he closed his eyes against the feeling of fingers on his hair. The last thing he heard before slipping into slumber was, a sad sigh, "oh England..." and the barest sensation of lips on his POVAmerica ran out of the room, thinking about where the Brit might have ended up this time, there was a feeling of worry and dread in his chest at the thought of the upset Brit. After bursting into empty rooms and interrupting other meetings, he was starting to get impatient at the fact that he couldn't find his Iggy. America slowed down when he realised that he was feeling dreadfully guilty over what he'd said to England. What he didn't know was why it mattered so much this time, it wasn't like he was the only one shouting insults, England also had a major part in recuperating it. But when he thought about it he realised that he was the one always rejecting England's attempts at reconciliation, unconsciously of course! England's attempts always failed as he always added a scathing comment about his weight or appetite afterwards. America couldn't help insulting back, he wasn't going to let anyone insult him! When the sound of birds and the light reached his face, America shook himself out of his self righteousness and focused on the task at hand. He ran past wild greenery, and water fountains, he'd never seen this place before, in all of the times he came here. America looked for the familiar mop of blonde hair and noticeable eyebrows, but to no avail. When he was about to sit down on the bench next to the fountain in defeat of his guilt, he heard choked sobs coming from behind the hedge blocking his view. With a heavy heart, America ran without thought around the hedge and towards a small, curled up, fragile figure on another one of those pristine white benches in the new garden thing. The figure with the mop of blonde hair let out heavy choked sobs, as if trying to stop them but looked like he couldn't breath, as he hiccupped letting out tears of great sorrow and loneliness. America didn't pause as he reached England, and wrapped his arms around him in a loving and comforting embrace. England didn't even resist, that was how upset he was. America pulled him closer and whispered comforting noises and words to calm England down. This sorrow of England's didn't look like if was just for the silly argument they had. 'He must have kept everything bottled up,' thought America, 'to have a breakdown as bad as this.'England was suddenly gripping him so tightly that he let out a small gasp at the pain, but he didn't resist England's crushing hold on him as he sobbed onto his shoulder. America could feel each warm tear drip onto his neck and slide down, which was very ticklish, but he didn't laugh, not when England was like felt England's sobs slow down but tears still dripped from his eyes. After a while, America felt England completely relax against him falling into a drowsy slumber after wearing himself out. America whispered, "the things you do to your self..." He brushed some hair off England's forehead and kissed his temple, feeling rather embarrassed and blushing after he'd done it. He thought about all of the stubbornness the English nation had and America sighed sadly, "Oh England."

America kissed his temple once again and whispered out once more, " Sweet dreams," just like England used to do to him all those years ago.


End file.
